


Blossoming Feelings of Love

by Sierra93



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra93/pseuds/Sierra93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was feeling really down after fighting with Haru and although he tried to act tough and hide it, a certain Strawberry Prince noticed something was off and offers to comfort Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming Feelings of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My heart broke to see Makoto so sad with what happened at the festival, I just had to have someone comfort him. But looking through the other characters, I kinda felt that Rei and Nagisa were technically still kouhai and Makoto would be the type to want to not bother them eventhough they’re such great friends. And no matter how much I ship Soumako, there is just no interaction between them at all (*heartbreaks*), so I chose Kisumi, since they were also close friends. But of course, I can’t deny that this pairing is also getting higher and higher up my OTP list (*snickers*).  
> This is my first time writing a fic though so please go easy on me >.

Bag strapped over his shoulder, a lonely silhouette walking in the golden sunset, Makoto slowly made his way home. Haru had just left for Australia with Rin and so the walk home seemed to drag on forever. Truthfully, he still felt rather down for getting into a fight with Haru but he knew that he had to, for Haru’s sake. He would never forget the expression on Haru’s face when he told Haru that he would be going to Tokyo University. They’ve known each other since they were kids and they had never fought before so this first fight seemed to weigh down on Makoto even more and tears threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes.

As those thoughts went on around in Makoto’s head, he barely realised that he had walked to Coach Sasabe’s swim club instead of heading home. Putting on a small smile, he turned around and let of a small sigh before setting out for home once again. However, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

“Makoto, fancy meeting you here again!” said the owner of the voice.

“Kisumi,” while letting out a weak chuckle, Makoto greeted the person in front of him, “It’s been awhile”. 

Kisumi’s eyes widened slightly while taking in the sight of Makoto before him. People often think that he’s oblivious to his surroundings because of his cheerfulness and easy-going nature, but he was perceptive and could easily notice a change in a person’s mood. The ‘Makoto’ standing in front of him right now was different to the ‘Makoto’ whom Kisumi knows. He was giving of a weary aura and the smile he had on his face didn’t reach his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Makoto?” Kisumi asked. Makoto was not one to worry others about things happening to himself and so he attempted to brush off the question with a smile but Kisumi would have none of that.

“I’m really fine, Kisumi,” said Makoto, “I have to head back right now, so I’ll see you around, ne?”

So saying, he walked past Kisumi in order to continue his journey home but not before Kisumi caught him by the wrist and whispered, “You know you can always talk to me, right? Call me if you ever need someone to talk to.”

“Ok, I will,” said Makoto.

Later that night, Makoto found that he had trouble sleeping. Throughout the day, he had attempted to hide his feelings from those around him and he was surprised that Kisumi would be the one to ask him what was wrong. Thinking that sleep will help ease his mind and clam his feelings down, he made a futile attempt to sleep. He rolled around in bed for hours to no avail and finally, gave up on sleeping altogether.

Slowly he recalled the words Kisumi said to him. 

*You know you can always talk to me, right? Call me if you ever need someone to talk to.*

Unconsciously, his hand reached out for his phone and he scrolled down the list of names in his contacts until he reached the name ‘Shigino Kisumi’. Fingers hovered over the ‘call’ button before he scolded himself, “What am I doing? It’s 5 o’clock in the morning, I shouldn’t be disturbing him like this.” However, everyone has times when the deeds of the body just don’t match with what you’re thinking, and this was one of those times because Makoto pressed the call button anyways. It took him a good 3 seconds to notice what he’d done and in a panic, he fumbled for the ‘end call’ button only to be greeted by a sleepy voice.

“Moshi moshi, Makoto?” Kisumi said. 

Makoto’s inner thoughts started to make him feel guilty. “What have I done?! I woke him up!”

“Er, sorry Kisumi, I pressed the wrong button. I’m so sorry for waking you up. Please don’t mind me and go back to sleep. Bye”

“Wait, Makoto.” Kisumi said, “Since you’ve already woke me up anyways, wanna go watch the sunrise? Meet me at the port and hurry, the sun’s not gonna wait for you.”

“Eh? Wai-,” the word ended at the tip of his tongue when the loud ‘beep’, signaling the end of the call, was heard. “Looks like I don’t have a choice,” he whined, but smiling to himself all the way to the port.

At the port, Kisumi was already there waiting for him.

“Mou, Makoto, hurry up! The sun’s beginning to come up!” Kisumi said. True enough, the first rays of sunshine were already showing itself. As he stood next to Kisumi, Makoto took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the sea breeze and the sound of the waves lapping. For a moment, they were quite and Makoto forgot about his problems, until Kisumi asked, “Are you feeling better now?”

Suddenly, all the feelings Makoto had been suppressing overflowed and the tears poured out of his eyes. Between him and Haru, Makoto had always been the scaredy cat and he cried easily, and right now, he was scared of losing Haru as a friend. If they went on their separate ways like this, it would mean the end of their friendship and honestly, Makoto couldn’t think of a life without Haru in it. While he was crying his heart out, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, enveloping him and pulling him in to rest on the chest of his other childhood friend. Kisumi was silent and offered no words to soothe him, but the warm embrace he held Makoto in proved to be more soothing than any words could be right now. 

After a good few minutes, he wiped his eyes and looked at Kisumi, “A-Arigatou, Kisumi.”

Kisumi flashed him a smile and replied, “Don’t mention it, after all, we’re friends right?”

Makoto chuckled and smiled, “Of course. Thank you for taking the time to meet me , Kisumi.”

“What are you talking about? I invited you, remember?” Kisumi said with a wink. “Speaking of time……OH NO!!!”Kisumi shouted as he checked his watch.

“E-eh? Wh-What’s wrong?” Makoto was shocked by his friend’s sudden outburst.

“I left Hayato alone at home, he’ll be waking up soon and if he doesn’t find me at home he’ll be scared to death! Sorry Makoto, I gotta go! See you around,” and with that being said, Kisumi sped off.

Makoto could only chuckled at Kisumi’s antics when suddenly, Kisumi stopped, turned around and ran back up to him. Standing in front of Makoto, he tip-toed a little and planted a kiss on Makoto’s forehead. Saying that Makoto’s face went as “red as a tomato’s” would be an understatement. His heart felt like it would burst at the rate it was beating.

“Ki-Ki-Kisumi?!!!” Makoto stammered and Kisumi stuck his tongue out at Makoto saying, “It’s a ‘Cheer Up Kiss’, so cheer up already, because I love your smiling face best”, then he turned around and ran off again.

By now the sun had already risen but the sky was still a golden hue, and as Makoto watched Kisumi’s retreating back, he whispered once more with a sweet smile on his face, “Arigatou, Kisumi.”

When Haru came back, they made up and apologised to each other. Haru had finally found himself a new dream, to swim at the National Level with Rin. When he told Makoto his plans to join Rin in Australia to train, Makoto could honestly say that he was happy for his friend, even if they were going to be miles apart. 

At the time of graduation, they made a promise to each other that they would both give their best at the path they have chosen. Although they were both sad to leave Iwatobi High School, they were both full of hope for the future that lied ahead. Even as Makoto said his goodbyes to Amakata-sensei, Coach Sasabe, Nagisa and Rei when he left high school, to Haru at the airport or to his family as he left the house heading for Tokyo, he was full of determination to walk down this path, no matter how sad it made him feel to leave those he cared about behind. After all, Amakata-sensei always said, “As a famous scholar once said: Always bear in mind that your own resolution to succeed is more important than any one thing.”

~Half a year later~  
Makoto was beaming from ear to ear as he walked down the streets. Haru and Rin had sent him another postcard from Australia and he was glad to know that they were doing well. He went back at least once every month to Iwatobi town to meet up with his family and to see how Rei and Nagisa were doing in school, now that they were the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Iwatobi High School Swim Club. Besides that, his lecturers and friends in Tokyo University were all very nice and he had no trouble keeping up with the subjects. In short, everything in life seemed to be looking good.

All of the sudden, he heard a commotion at the basketball court not too far from where he was passing through. “Are they having a match?” he wondered to himself, but somehow, his legs seemed to be drawn towards the court. As he neared the court, he saw that they were indeed having a match, but what caught his attention best was a head of pink hair running across the court with the basketball in hand. Even as the pink haired man dunked the ball into the basketball hoop, he whispered the name of said person, “Kisumi.”

The match ended soon enough and somehow, Makoto ended up standing there, cheering for Kisumi, the whole time.

“Makoto!” Kisumi said as he jogged up to Makoto and casually slung his arms over Makoto’s shoulders. The crowd dispersed as quickly as it had formed and soon, only Makoto and Kisumi were left standing there at the basketball court.

“Congratulations on winning, Kisumi,” Makoto said as he beamed at Kisumi, “Anyways, why are you here in Tokyo?” “Hehe, I got a scouted to join the National Basketball team, the training center is here in Tokyo,”Kisumi replied.

“Really? Congratulations! Ah, but then that means I can see you around more often!” 

Makoto was more than excited. Ever since that kiss on the forehead from Kisumi, he thought more about the boy and would end up with a red face and a pounding heart. He even dreamed of how those lips would feel on his, instead of on his forehead. “Am I falling for Kisumi?” He once asked himself and at first, he ruled it out as being more aware of the presence of Kisumi in his life again but as the days passed, dreams of sweet, innocent kisses turned into dreams of vivid imagination, like wondering how Kisumi’s moans would sound. However, he was also afraid of what would happen to their friendship if Kisumi were to reject him. After all, Kisumi was always popular with the girls.

“Makoto?” Kisumi’s face suddenly appeared right in front of his, “What’s wrong? You’re spacing out.” Somehow, Makoto heard the question but his attention was directed elsewhere. “He’s so close, his lips are right there, so pink, so kissable, I wonder what he tastes like,” Makoto unconsciously extended a hand up to caress Kisumi’s face. Kisumi was shocked and he just stood there, allowing Makoto to do as he pleased. The hand on Kisumi’s face slowly made its way to his lips and Makoto sensually slid his thumb across Kisumi’s lips as Kisumi’s lips parted, as if expecting a kiss.

Makoto could no longer hold back and he said, “Kisumi, can you please tell me your name?”

Kisumi’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he understood where Makoto was going with this and said, “Kisu-mi~” as Makoto closed the gap and locked his lips with Kisumi’s. Kisumi tasted like chocolate covered strawberries and Makoto couldn’t get enough, slowly nibbling on Kisumi’s lower lip until he heard the most angelic voice moan his name. Makoto slowly pulled back, only to be mesmerized by the way Kisumi looked in the evening sun, face slightly blushed, panting lightly, and eyes half lidded as he looked at Makoto. 

“Oh dear, to think I’d be panting due to a kiss,” Kisumi chuckled. 

Makoto blushed and stammered, as he realised what he’d done “Eh? Ah…er…well, I– I’m so-“

Before he could finish, those addictive lips found his instead and this time it was Makoto’s turn to moan into the kiss. Kisumi took that chance to slip his tongue in between Makoto’s parted lips and Makoto’s thoughts swirled. He couldn’t believe how turned on he is just by kissing as he suddenly felt that his pants was far too tight.

As they broke their second kiss, he pulled Kisumi into a hug and timidly whispered in his ears, “Does this mean that, you like me too?”

Kisumi chuckled and whispered back as he returned the hug, “Yes, I like you the way you like me, so are you gonna kiss me again?”

Makoto was only too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, I don't really know what to make out of it though. Maybe I should write a short "ecchi" chapter on them after this XD


End file.
